Spongebob Squarepants now on its new home IBC-13 premieres March 3
January 22, 2014 MANILA, Philippines - SpongeBob SquarePants now on its new home IBC-13, the number 3 station. SpongeBob joins the ranks of IBC Kids such as Winx Club, Denver, the Last Dinosaur and Star Wars: The Clone Wars target the young viewers for kids of all ages, while it join forces of Nickelodeon on IBC favorites like Rugrats, Spongebob Squarepants, The Fairly OddParents and The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron. One of the world’s most loved and most popular animated characters brighten up weekday afternoon of both kids and kids at heart with their respective journeys filled with excitement and fun. A fine and well-made success had improved of the station since 1996 as Channel 13. Premieres on January 25, from an information-filled ride, plunge deep down into the sea at 8:30 to 9 a.m. on Saturday and Sunday and join the energetic and optimistic seas sponge SpongeBob SquarePants alongside his friends as they go on living their daily lives in the underwater city Bikini Bottom. As part of the network's new programming scheme under the leadership of its chairman Jose Avellana, president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa, four-time KBP chairman and AdBoard chairman and executive vice-president (EVP) Lito Ocampo Cruz. IBC-13 is considering on children's programming for kids and at the same time beefing up its primetime programming with such hits like the phenomenal fantaserye Janella in Wonderland, weekend primetime favorites like Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, Tasya Fantasya ''and ''Love Notes premiering January 25, Maya Loves Sir Chief, T.O.D.A.S. and ONE FC on Saturday nights, The Million Second Quiz, Born to be a Superstar premieres January 26 and Sunday Sinemaks on Sunday nights, when IBC-13 airs the Sports5-produced program PBA now with only one game on Saturday 4-6 p.m. and two games on Sunday 3-7 p.m. IBC-13 bagged the exclusive rights to air premium Nickelodeon titles across its platforms in an agreement signed recently with media giant MTV Networks International. “Launching The Fairly OddParents and SpongeBob SquarePants on The Kapinoy Network IBC-13 marks the beginning of what I hope to be a long and fruitful partnership,” said Indra Suharjono, EVP and managing director, MTV Networks North and Southeast Asia. “The array of hit Nickelodeon programming takes our free-to-air presence in the Philippines to a new high, and we’re excited to be doing business with colleagues who share our creative vision to deliver premium content to Filipino audiences.” Now celebrated its 15th year anniversary this year! One of selected Nickelodeon show on Free TV, kids will enjoy watching popular Nicktoons today such as SpongeBob SquarePants airs from Saturday and Sunday at 8:30 a.m. to 9 a.m. starting January 25 on IBC-13. It's a hit for young viewers and all ages who watch SpongeBob on IBC-13. “We are very thankful for the trust MTV Networks International gave IBC-13 since Nickelodeon is truly a widely-followed and a well-respected brand all over the world. I’m sure Filipinos especially the kids, will love our new program offerings in our morning block,” said VP for program acquisitions Leng Raymundo. The top-rating SpongeBob Squarepants will now airs on weekend mornings with brand-new episodes, The show appears on Nickelodeon Philippines and IBC-13. The Stephen Hillenburg-helmed show that had millions pinching pennies to purchase show-related merchandise, food products and DVDs, spawned a following no cartoon had ever seen before. With its satirical pop culture references, visual puns and deadpan humor, SpongeBob quickly gained an adult following, making it the number one show on the network.